No doubting us
by carolina-28
Summary: Arthur watches and reassures. Fluff. Slash warning: Arthur/Merlin


Hya. Yeah am sappy at the mo. Go figure.

Warnings: Slash: Arthur/Merlin

Will perhaps leave my current comfort writing style soon. Real life sucks so escapism heals all wounds! XXX

* * *

Men fell over his every word, knelt by his feet and worshipped him like a God. The people loved him.

"All of us captured by his power, strength of heart and generosity of spirit," a man at the edge of the crowd murmured thoughtfully.

Sometimes he pondered if he was worthy, was he fitting to be at the side of such a man? Those blue eyes shone that he was and yet after ten years of rule he still wondered why.

_You're drooling slightly._

Arthur stifled a startled gasp and glared into sparkling, teasing eyes, which mocked his uncharacteristically nervous motion.

"Stop talking in my head!" he grumbled. "You know I find it creepy."

Laughter rang through him, sending tingles, which swept warmth to his toes.

_How many times prat, you dont have to say it aloud._ Merlin was looking away now but Arthur knew he was distracted from his audience as he watched that long, lean back. It looked better unwrapped. _As you so eloquently put it, I'm in your head.__  
_  
A further dark chuckle scraped over Arthur's nerve-endings as he studied the mobile mouth that remained closed and curved as its owner acknowledged his people. For they were Merlin's people too, were both of theirs, to protect and support.

Arthur grinned as he watched a tiny girl run up to his lover and clamber onto his lap. A slim, pale hand wound itself in blond, shiny curls as the court magician allowed her to settle and then conjured a single vivid yellow sunflower which had the child in fits of delighted giggles as she grasped it in her fist and ran away to show her mother.

Merlin watched through wistful eyes.

_Doing tricks for the masses? _Arthur teased through their link, sending his thoughts over the crowded courtyard. He knew Merlin got huffy at even the term 'court magician'. Certainly, the back straightened and the sloping shoulders stiffened.

_Hah hah, you're hilarious_. Arthur snickered at the long-suffering drawl. _It was only one person_, s_he was a little girl and she re- _There was sudden silence and Arthur frowned wondering why the other man had stopped as he watched Merlin gesture to attendant Knights that he was ready to leave and waved to the gathered people.

_What?_ He urged becoming anxious now as he felt the anxiety of the other man. As no reply seemed forthcoming, he strode over to order the guards away and grasping a slender arm tugged Merlin toward the nearest entrance to the Castle.

He ignored how Merlin jerked his arm attempting to escape. Studying the other man through lowered lashes; he was concerned to note the ghostly pallor, which had crept over fine features.

"I'm fine," Merlin mumbled and ceased struggling as he meekly followed where Arthur led. This worried him more than ever for his lover wasn't known for bending to his every whim. He was bothered deeply by something-but what?

He tried to recall an instance, which may have triggered such a transformation but failed miserably. They had been gently teasing and playfully mocking the other before the child-

Arthur's head shot up.

"I can pretty much tell what you're thinking you know," he heard Merlin sigh.

It was true, they communicated telepathically, but he found it harder to concentrate than Merlin. Probably because he was merely a pretty Prince and his love was a wondrous wizard.

The sound of soft laughter turned his head.

"Pretty Prince?" Merlin asked, quirking a brow. At least he was smiling, albeit not one of his best. _Those _filled his heart to bursting.

Arthur blushed. "It was you who called me that if I recall," he huffed. _May as well call you pouty Prince too. _Merlin sounded far too cheery now Arthur decided. He wasn't going to be distracted though.

"I know, I know," Merlin exhaled tiredly. "Come on; let's go to our chambers and talk."

* * *

Closing the door with a satisfying thud, Arthur turned to find the other man had gone to sit by the window. It seemed unfair to him suddenly that Merlin could choose to block Arthur from his thoughts but _he_ couldn't do the same. Not that his lover was wont to build such barriers between them. Usually it was something ridiculous such as Merlin wanting to protect him. Arthur struggled with not taking control, even now after their long-standing partnership. He did try hard though to relax more and only Merlin truly succeeded. No one else came close.

Before he could approach, Merlin burst into speech. "You're right Arthur," he murmured.

Arthur noted his hands were clutched tightly with nails biting into skin. With an impatient cry, he marched over to pull the other man up and then yanked him down onto his lap.

"That's better," he grumbled and stroked a hand over the mop of ebony curls. "Now tell me why I'm right to suspect that tiny child has upset you?"

He felt Merlin's chest rise and fall heavily where he had one arm wrapped around his front. Leaving one hand tangled in silky locks, he stroked the other over Merlin's stomach, tenderly soothing.

"She could have been yours Arthur, couldn't you see it?" Merlin mumbled. His hands had grasped hold of Arthur's and clutched it tight. Both hands rested entwined on Merlin's stomach.

Arthur frowned. "She's not though, you don't-?" Suddenly horrified that Merlin might think that of him. God the child had looked to be four years if a day and he'd been with Merlin for ten at least-if you didn't take into account the years of foreplay when he'd been Arthur's servant.

Merlin's mind opened to him in a rush, anxious to soothe and reassure. His thoughts, worries transparent to him.

Arthur sighed, buried his face in warm curls, and slid down to nose at a warm throat. "You fool," he husked. "I only need you."

Twisting in his arms, Merlin stared and locked eyes until Arthur's burned at the pain obviously long held and hidden.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you utter twat," Arthur admonished. "You can see my thoughts; I've told you how much you make me whole."

Merlin was wide eyed but at Arthur's words, he dropped his gaze and looked sheepish. "Despite knowing what we have is real I always felt you deserved the proper family; Queen, little Princes and Princesses." Merlin's voice broke slightly as he mentioned the hypothetical Princess. He'd seen her in that little girl. He looked up sharply at the feelings of amused disbelief coming through their link.

"I'm glad you find my doubts so funny," he grumbled.

"No you idiot," Arthur protested before squeezing his burden tight. "We both are far too insecure for our own good, especially for rulers of a kingdom such as Camelot."

Merlin was beginning to understand.

"Every day I'm thankful for our lives and wonder what I did to deserve you," Arthur said and immediately flushed.

Merlin's eyes twinkled, confident and reassured. "We're such saps," he pointed out.

"Speak for yourself," Arthur grunted with an arched brow. "I'm no such thing." He then proceeded to quieten the man on his lap with a hastily snatched kiss.

_Keep telling yourself that my pretty, pouty Prince, __  
_  
Not completely silent then.

Arthur decided desperate measures were called for and stood, carrying Merlin to their bed. At least he could try to make the sounds and words more agreeable.


End file.
